Slave
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Abydos is a world where males are born rarely, a world were no child is born without help and where the mostly female population use slaves to satisfy their elevated sexual needs. Sha're discovers the slave her mother has bought for her, Daniel, is not like any of the others.


Author's Notes: Not betad so all mistakes are mine.

This is currently a one shot but I may do more one day.

* * *

The room buzzed with activity as Caryn noticed their visitor arriving. Her dark hair, now greying slightly, sat high on her head encircled by a coronet marking her as one of the ruling members of the Council. The woman's dark eyes scanned the merchandise within the room as she moved slowly towards Caryn.

"Chancellor Najia," Caryn greeted her with a soft nod, "Is there anything in particular I can help you with?"

Najia tilted her head thoughtfully, "Is this all those who are to be placed for sale tomorrow?"

Caryn nodded, "Yes. We did receive a large shipment a few days ago, all from the Partha Colony, but we only began to process yesterday so they won't be up for sale until next week."

Najia nodded and glanced around again, "I have decided that it is time for my daughter to have one. She spends far too much time within that library of hers but I need to choose the correct type."

"Well," Caryn mused, "You can have a closer inspection of any of the specimens you wish, Madam Chancellor. I'm more than happy to give you anything you need."

Najia nodded, "Then show me what you have."

x

Caryn stood to one side as the Chancellor moved slowly along the line of merchandise.

She stopped at the third specimen, "This one looks interesting."

"Yes," Caryn brought up the information on her tablet, "He is approximately half way through his third decade, strong, he appears to have a warrior's background. His brain-scan shows a high sex drive but we would either increase or decrease as per your requirements."

"Size?" Najia asked.

"He has been placed in category 4," Caryn replied, "Do you wish to see?"

When Najia nodded Caryn removed the cloth and pressed a few controls to stimulate the specimen's genitals.

"Possible," Najia mused as she studied him for a few more moments before moving on.

They stopped at three more specimens and Najia went through the same check with them all. As Najia reached the final specimen she turned to Caryn, "You say he is a category 1?"

Caryn nodded, "Yes, I can show you if you wish but your daughter is still chaste. Correct?"

"Yes," Najia replied, "Her dedication to her studies has always meant she has not yet taken the time to learn the pleasures of sex."

"Then I wouldn't recommend a category 1 for her first time," Caryn said thoughtfully, "She has always been slender and I would say a 3 at the most would be the best choice."

"You are the expert," Najia smiled at the other woman, "From what I've seen here I do not think any of these are suitable. Where are they going?"

"Half have already been bought for Pleca's main Pleasure Bureau," Caryn checked the manifest on her tablet, "The others are being placed up for auction in town tomorrow."

Najia frowned in thought, "I was hoping to find something today but if that is not possible…"

"There are still those we have not yet fully processed," Caryn told the other woman, "If you wish I could let you see them."

"How many are there?"

"Forty," Caryn smiled as she led Najia through to another room, "A wonderful haul. Not all are male however, there are about ten females who once processed will be sent to the Pleasure Domes. Most are headed for your own in the centre of the city; there has been a high demand for cooks and cleaners lately since you acquired several of our last group. They have become very popular."

Najia smiled proudly, "Their abilities have brought up revenue lately."

"I'm not surprised, I sampled two of them myself in the past few weeks," Caryn told her before she continued, "As you can see we are still in the course of scanning our latest supply, but there is one I feel may suit your requirements."

Caryn led the elder woman past the beds where her teams were working on their newest specimens.

"Here he is," Caryn brought Najia to one of the last beds.

Najia studied the specimen before her; it was easy to see that he would tower over her daughter. Najia herself had always preferred a tall male and was sure it would be easier for her daughter if her first was taller than she was. His hair was light brown with streaks of gold and it was much longer than the others, it looked as though the specimen was growing it out which Najia felt was quite attractive.

"He is almost in his third decade as far as I can tell," Caryn began her run down, "There are some unusual indicators within his system that is making an accurate reading difficult but he is completely healthy. We've placed him as a category 3 bordering on a 2 with a healthy sex drive. As you can see his body shows he has been trained as a warrior but his scans show he is a scholar."

"Is his preference female?"

"Definitely," Caryn reported, she went through some of the file, "He also shows a preference for dark haired and dark eyed females. Exactly like your daughter."

Najia smiled and studied the specimen in front of her, "How long will it take before he is ready?"

"I will move him to the front of the queue for processing," Caryn promised, "And he'll be ready for you before the week is out. If I finish earlier then I will contact you."

"One more thing," Najia said stopping before Caryn could lead them out, "I need to add him to my staff rota so I require a name."

Caryn shrugged, "Let me see if that is in the scans we've already performed," she skipped through information quickly before nodding, "Here it is. He is named Daniel."

* * *

"Mother, I do not need a slave," the snarl came as the large book was pulled up over the young woman's face.

"It is time for you to learn about sex outside your books," Najia snapped, "The specimen I have chosen for you will also be able to help within the library. He is a scholar."

An annoyed sigh accompanied the turn of the page.

"Sha're!"

At the sharp rebuke Sha're lowered the book from her face and looked up at her mother. There were very few times within her life that Najia would use that tone and Sha're knew if she disobeyed then she would be in more trouble than she was.

"I am a Chancellor," Najia reminded her daughter softly, "I am the owner of the largest Pleasure Dome in the three cities but my own daughter has not yet…" she stopped and sat beside the young woman, "Sha're, if you ever wish to have a child of your own then you must have prepared your body for the implantation and that means you need to have taken a male at least once a week for three years."

"I do not plan on having children," Sha're reminded Najia.

Najia gently stroked her daughter's long hair, "But you are my daughter, Sha're which means you will be the next Chancellor. It is your duty to produce your own heir and hopefully, as I have set precedent, a son."

Sha're sighed knowing that her mother spoke the truth but she had no real interest in males especially not the slaves that filled the city's pleasure domes. Not while she finished her studies.

"We will receive the slave by the end of the week," Najia told her daughter, "You need to decide how your first time will happen."

Sha're dropped her eyes.

"My dear one," Najia whispered pulling her close, "I do not expect you to take him to your bed the first night. That is why I chose one who is also a scholar, one you can bond with."

"Mother…"

"Sha're," Najia cut her off, "This must happen. You have no choice in that, you have six months to take him to your bed and that is final."

x

Sha're sat in her room trying to decide whether or not she wanted to throw something. She understood her mother's decision, she did but Sha're had always believed that she should be allowed to take a man when she felt ready.

Sha're wasn't as oblivious to this sort of thing as her mother believed. When she had visited the Pleasure Domes with her friends and viewed the observation rooms Sha're decided instantly that she did not want some sweat covered oxen grunting as he pushed inside her in the pursuit of some kind of supposed pleasure.

On her eighteenth birthday she used a loophole in the law that allowed her to avoid the obligatory loss of her virginity within the month following that day.

Sha're was well aware of the world she had been born, a world where males were born rarely, a world were no child was born without help and where the mostly female population used slaves to satisfy their elevated sexual needs.

Taking a deep breath Sha're decided that she had to acquiesce to her mother's wishes and take the slave to her bed at some point soon.

No matter how much the idea disgusted her.

* * *

Caryn tested the collar she'd placed on the specimen on the table in front of her. Najia was sitting to one side waiting for her new slave to be ready.

"I'm almost ready to wake him," Caryn announced, "There is one thing I want to check with you."

"That is?"

"His sex drive," Caryn replied, "Do you want it increased, decreased or should I leave it as his norm?"

Najia chewed her lip for a few minutes in thought, "My own preferences would be increased but Sha're has no experience. Leave it at his norm for now. I'll have you increase it if Sha're wishes."

Caryn nodded and finished her work, "Alright, let's wake him up."

x

Consciousness slipped into his mind, he slowly became aware that he was lying on a cold table and there was a soft breeze across his chest. With a sigh he forced his eyes open and found a woman looking down on him studying him clinically.

"Name?"

He stared at her confused wincing as a small shock came from something around his neck.

"Name?"

Searching his mind he managed to croak, "Daniel."

"Where are you from?"

Confusion filled him at the question and he gave a cry as the shock happened again only this time with increased intensity.

"Where are you from?" the question came once more.

Daniel shook his head, "I don't know."

He waited for the shock but was surprised when it didn't come. Instead another woman came into view and she studied him.

"Interesting," the older woman said.

The first woman frowned, "I apologise Chancellor, I will fix this for you and delivery will occur by the end of the day."

The elder woman motioned the younger with her and they moved to the other side of the room as Daniel tested his body to make sure it was working. The two women returned to his side and Daniel watched them confused.

"Daniel," the first woman said, "This is Chancellor Najia, you are now part of her household. Go with her and she will put you to work."

Daniel knew there was something wrong with that but he decided just now it was best to do as he was told. Whatever was around his neck was meant to control him, he reasoned so as this woman Najia was his 'employer' then Daniel knew she now controlled this. Slowly he stood and as she started forward followed on behind.

x

Daniel studied the city around him as he walked behind the woman Najia; she had told him he must always walk behind her when he had moved to her side. It was definitely influenced by something he knew to be familiar; the pyramid design around the city was a definite theme. After what seemed to be almost an hour of walking Daniel saw his destination.

Najia's house was large with many small pyramids in the construction. Daniel followed her inside stopping when she turned to him.

"Dan'iel," she stated with a slight accent, "You are now a member of my household; you will learn the rules from Garnon and obey them or punishment will be severe."

He nodded slowly.

"Good. Your duties will include working with my daughter in the library," Najia continued, "She will hold the controller for your collar and if you disobey her…I'm sure you can work out what will happen."

Daniel nodded again before seeing a large man appear, he was wearing only a loincloth while his dark skin was gleaming with some kind of oil.

"Garnon, take Dan'iel to meet Sha're," Najia ordered, "Explain the rules of the house to him then report to my chambers for your afternoon duties."

Garnon nodded and motioned Daniel forward.

x

Daniel frowned as he realised that he was dressed exactly the same as Garnon, it confused him that he hadn't noticed this until now but he wasn't able to contemplate it as one of the house rules he'd been told filtered into his consciousness.

"What did you say?" Daniel demanded wondering if he'd heard Garnon right.

"As I said your mistress will instruct you on the sexual positions she wishes each day," Garnon continued not even noticing Daniel's shock, "Do not displease her as this could mean you will not be called to her for several days, she may sell you to another household or you will be placed within a Pleasure Bureau."

Daniel grimaced as everything about that didn't seem to make sense to him but almost instantly it was pushed away and he nodded as a phrase popped into his head, "I am here to please my mistress."

"Good," Garnon said before continuing, "Your room is on the top floor, the last door on the right. It will depend on your mistress how often you need to use it. Here we are," Garnon stopped them in front of a door, "Mistress Sha're is waiting for you in there."

Daniel had many questions but before he could ask anything Garnon had disappeared leaving him in front of the door. A small part of his mind told him he should get away from here that he needed to get to something but it was instantly pushed down by the bizarre need to please his new mistress.

As he stepped inside the room Daniel saw a woman sitting at a desk working on what appeared to be scroll. She was a younger version of Najia, her long black hair didn't have a scrap of grey and Daniel felt his breath catch as she turned to him showing her dark eyes, fine features and deep full red lips.

"Here," she moved a pile of books to him, "File these and then the others in that corner."

Bemused Daniel started to work.

x

Najia gripped the edge of the desk as Garnon pushed into her; she touched the control button for his collar to increase his desire sending him into a sexual frenzy while she watched her daughter interact with her slave. To Najia's disappointment Sha're was not utilising her new slave in the way she should. Najia's focus shifted for the next few minutes as Garnon moved their position to complete their afternoon session. She allowed herself to relax into the act and cried out in satisfaction just before he gave one more push while her body shook with pleasure.

"Good," Najia praised him, "As always. You may return to your duties for now. We will have a more intense session this evening."

Garnon bowed deeply before he dressed leaving Najia alone. She returned to looking at the screen wishing it showed her daughter in the throes of something other than work. It was the first day, Najia decided, it wouldn't be long.

* * *

Daniel walked at Sha're's side through the town centre. She was in town for some shopping and to meet her friends. He wasn't quite sure why he was here but he'd learned very quickly not to anger either Sha're or Najia. Although their ways of lashing out were completely different - Najia used the collar to punish, Sha're just yelled at him.

"Our destination is this way," his 'mistress' told him.

It frustrated him no end that his logical mind told him that he didn't belong to anyone but something kept overriding that with the desire to please this woman. Then again it was not as strong as it had been when he'd first woken.

"Keep up with me," she told him, "I know the law states you should walk behind me but I have things I need you to carry and I don't want you to get lost."

"Sure," he nodded.

They continued on into the centre of the city and Daniel studied the people around him. He'd been here for about three weeks now but this was the first time he'd had the opportunity to study the place he was in. The only men he could see were all slaves, walking behind the woman they served and he began to wonder if there were other men in the city that weren't slaves.

x

Sha're was beginning to hate her mother. Ever since Najia had given her this slave Sha're had felt the overwhelming expectation from Najia for her to take him to her bed. It was not that Daniel was not handsome he was, in fact Sha're did feel some physical attraction to him but there was this irritation that her mother had chosen him for her.

Sha're had always been a very strong minded individual, she and her mother spent a lot of time at loggerheads as they were so similar in both looks and personality.

"Sha're, please reign your slave in," Orin said as Sha're looked around the shop.

"He is simply looking for the things I have asked him to get," Sha're stated curtly, "If he is doing some harm to your shop then tell me and I will have him stop."

Orin frowned but had no reply so Sha're returned to her shopping, smiling to herself.

x

"Am I allowed to ask you a question?" Daniel said as they left the shop.

"What do you want to know?" Sha're asked intrigued, the one thing she had noticed was her slave was not like any of the others.

He smiled, "Where are the men? I mean I see slaves everywhere but are there any free men?"

"They live within the protected compound outside the city," Sha're explained, "As the female population outnumbers them about 100 to 1 then it is for their protection."

Daniel frowned confused, "So they're prisoners?"

"Of course not," Sha're laughed, "They have all the freedom they wish, however so that they have safety and peace they live separately."

Daniel chewed his lip in thought as they walked, "So what about children? How are they…"

"We reproduce by finding an appropriate mate," Sha're explained, "Assuming that we have prepared our bodies properly then it is only a matter of deciding if we wish to have the impregnation by natural or artificial means."

Daniel raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sometimes the mate that is chosen may be perfect to produce a child but may not be compatible in any other way," Sha're explained.

"Oh," was all he could think of to say, he was about to ask some more but decided she'd probably had enough questioning.

"What else do you wish to know?" Sha're said as she started them along the street towards the café she was meeting her friends.

"From what I've seen then surely there has to be a few accidental pregnancies," Daniel said trying to phrase it right.

Sha're laughed, "Children cannot be created with slaves."

"There's a lot of chances for it to happen," Daniel noted grimacing at the thought of his next question, "Do you sterilise us?"

Sha're shook her head, "Our bodies can only sustain a child after they have been prepared. Sterilisation would make the slaves useless. It is their seed that prepares our womb."

Daniel stared at her, "So I'm here to let you have a baby."

"You are here to do as I tell you," Sha're retorted sharply, "Nothing else."

x

Sha're sat listening with half an ear to her friends as they chattered away. In the corner Daniel was sitting on the ground with the other two slaves that Halie and Berna had brought with them. All five of her friends were far too interested in Sha're's new slave for her comfort; all had happily stepped into the Pleasure Dome or taken a house-slave to their bed within days of their eighteenth birthday.

"So, how is he?" Berna asked as her glass was filled with berry juice.

Sha're rolled her eyes in annoyance and remained silent.

"If you want to try another then Jol is lots of fun," she continued, "And I would like to see what kind of man finally got into you."

"Berna," Sha're snapped, "My life is my business."

"In other words," Til chuckled, "She hasn't used him yet."

At the round of laughter that surrounded her Sha're's lips firmed in annoyance, "Not all of us wish to spend all their free time with a slow-witted beast. An animal who knows only a few sexual positions because that is all he does all day."

"Sha're," Til said softly, "You're going to be the Chancellor one day. You have to have a child."

"Something my mother reminds me of day after day," she sighed, "Til, I will take him to my bed but when _I_ am ready to."

Berna quickly moved the discussion to another topic.

* * *

Sha're sat on her bed brushing out her long dark hair, she was waiting for Daniel to arrive so that she could get this over with. He had been in the house for a full month and the hints from her mother had become far too pointed for Sha're to ignore. When Najia had been called to session Sha're took the time to visit her father for his advice.

It was the right of every male to meet any child he fathered and Sha're was Kasuf's first child so they had bonded. Sha're was aware she had half-sisters but didn't wish to meet them; the only sibling she cared about was her brother as he had the same mother and father as she did.

"You are not ready," Kasuf reminded her, "But your mother is as strong willed as you are. So perhaps you should let her believe you have done what she wants."

"You mean lie to her?"

Kasuf smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "My dearest daughter, you have been told to take him to your bed but in what context? Think about this properly."

"I allow him to my bed," Sha're smiled slightly, "But nothing needs to happen. Mother will think I have done as she wishes."

Kasuf kissed her forehead, "You are as brilliant as I always boast you to be."

So taking her father's advice she ordered Daniel to come here after he finished the cataloguing she had given him to do.

x

Daniel knocked on the door of Sha're's room, completely uncomfortably with the reason he was here but he knew that disobeying the women of this house would lead to harsh punishment. He'd witnessed one of the men accidentally spilled juice over Najia and one of her guests then the sound of his screams as Najia made the collar shock him for over an hour continuously.

"Come."

At the summons Daniel opened the door and felt his breath catch as he saw the beautiful woman sitting waiting for him. Daniel wished he could remember who he was but he had no memory of anything prior to waking the month before. The one thing he did know however was the fact that he did not want to be a slave whose sole function was to be used as a sex toy.

"Close the door," Sha're told him.

Daniel did so, he turned back to her and waited.

"My mother has told me I must take you to my bed," Sha're told him as she moved to him her long dark hair falling around her shoulder over the white nightdress she was wearing, "You will sleep here tonight. If my mother asks then you will confirm that we had sex. Do you understand?"

"Not even slightly," Daniel sighed, "But whatever you wish."

x

Sha're sighed softly as she woke up, the warm body pressed against hers made her cuddle deeper for a few moments before she realised what she was doing. She was very aware of how little her slave wore suddenly as his entire body was pressed against hers. It was something she'd never thought of before but right now it was all she could think of.

"Daniel," she whispered pulling herself away as she heard him moan slightly, Sha're turned and gasped at what she saw, "Where is your collar?"

"It annoys me at night," Daniel murmured as he woke up rubbing his hand over his face freezing as he realised what he'd just said.

Sha're was staring at him in astonishment, "How? How did you remove it?"

Daniel shrugged as he slipped off the bed, "I just do. I don't know."

Sha're moved so she was facing him, her hand moved to touch the flesh of his neck, "No one has ever been able to remove the collar without the controller. It is impossible."

She turned and found the collar sitting on the bedside table, lifting it she studied the mechanism but couldn't see any damage to it; in fact it looked as perfect as if it had never been worn.

"Put it back on," she ordered, "If my mother ever found out…"

Daniel replaced the collar as she trailed off waiting for what he was to do next.

"I need to dress before breakfast," Sha're said, "Return to your room and remember…"

"If your mother asked we did the horizontal mambo," Daniel replied sarcastically making her frown so he clarified, "We had sex."

"Good," was all she said before she headed into the other room to ready herself for the day.

* * *

The day was warm for the time of year and Sha're closed her eyes to enjoy the soft breeze coming off the lake. She was heading to the deliver some scrolls to the Sisters of the Jewel and hoped to spend some time within their library. She turned to where Daniel was setting up their lunch under the shade of a large tree relieved that he was dressed in proper clothing for the journey. After the night she'd had him sleep in her bed she'd found it harder to concentrate when he was around her wearing the traditional slave garb.

"Lunch is ready," her slave called pulling her thoughts back to him.

Sha're took a deep breath and rejoined him, settling gracefully on the blanket but far enough away from him as she could without being too obvious.

"Can I ask a question?"

Sha're looked up at her slave with an amused smile, "You just did."

"What happened to the world to make it like this?" he asked ignoring her attempt at humour.

"Like what?" Sha're frowned trying to understand exactly what he wanted to know.

Daniel chewed his lip for a second in thought, "Okay, let's start with when did the male population suddenly become so low?"

"About one hundred years ago," Sha're replied, "Disease ravaged the cities and although it affected everyone it only killed males. It was a few years later it was discovered that there were very few male children born every year after that. It was decided that the men of our world for their own safety had to be kept separate from the female population."

"That makes sense," Daniel mused, "So when did the slavery begin?"

Sha're winced at the sharp tone in his voice but continued to speak in an even tone, "A few years after we split the population we learned that the disease that had decimated our males had left a lasting effect on the females. It heightened the sexual needs as well as changed fertility rates. The Sisters of the Jewel discovered that somehow our bodies had been changed by the disease. I am not a doctor so I do not know how to explain the changes exactly but the basics are we need to prepare our bodies by a non-Abydan male's seed before we can become pregnant by an Abydan male."

Daniel leaned back, "So you started slavery?"

"To be honest I do not know why this was started but it saved our society," she told him sharply.

"And you don't like it," Daniel noted softly.

Sha're stared at him surprised that he could read her, "No. I don't like it but there is no other way. We tried."

They fell into silence as they finished their lunch and as Daniel tidied everything away he looked up at her, "One more question?"

Sha're nodded, "One more."

"Where are the other people?" Daniel asked, "Like the ones overweight, crippled, old, anything other than something out of Hollywood."

Sha're laughed at him confused, "I don't understand."

"Plain people," Daniel winced knowing it didn't sound right but considering everyone he'd seen around the city looked like they could be from any TV show.

"Like me," Sha're told him.

Daniel stared at her, "You're not plain by any standard."

Sha're felt her cheeks redden, she'd never felt extraordinary in any way unlike her mother.

"You are beautiful," Daniel continued before smiling slightly, "And this isn't just whatever they did to me talking. Everyone I've seen here looks basically the same. Height, weight, there's practically no difference."

Sha're frowned at him, "But that is the way everyone is."

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, "There's something about this that seems familiar and I just can't get it. Whatever was done to me is blocking my knowledge."

Sha're frowned, not wanting to get into this conversation and stood walking to the water's edge again leaving him sitting alone.

x

Daniel watched the beautiful woman who apparently 'owned' him as they walked. He was getting to her and he knew it but Daniel also knew he had to pull it back otherwise he wouldn't get anywhere. There was something odd about this entire planet.

"You want to ask more," Sha're noted as she ate an apple, "Don't you?"

"I always want to ask more," he shrugged with a slight smile, "I've been studying the people around me, I think it's something I've always done and one thing I've noticed is how different you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Daniel continued, "Your mother for example she seems to…" he hesitated trying to find the best way to say this before settling on, "Retire to her room with Garnon for ten minutes every two hours or so. While the records that I saw from the Pleasure Dome your mother owns show that the same women visit at regular intervals."

Sha're nodded, "It is another effect of the disease that ravaged our planet. All women have heightened sexual needs from what was once the norm."

"So what makes you so different?" Daniel asked again.

Sha're hesitated, "I do not know."

"You said you didn't follow the law when you were eighteen," Daniel noted.

"No," Sha're said shortly, "There was a loophole I used to avoid it. I had no desire to let one of the men within the Pleasure Domes inside me. And Garnon is more like a father I could never allow it."

Daniel shook his head, "There's something about this that just seems so important and familiar. I wish I could realise what it is."

Sha're sighed, "It isn't important, Dan'iel."

"Yes, it is," he argued, "This world is wrong."

"Enough," she snapped at him, "That is enough; I do not want to hear any more of your thoughts."

"Why?" Daniel pushed, Sha're's lips firmed and Daniel rolled his eyes, "If you're thinking about using the collar just remember if I can take it off I can disable it."

"You have to remember that this is my world," Sha're said softly, "This is the world I have grown up within, what you are talking about is disturbing."

Daniel sighed, "Sorry."

"We should continue our journey," Sha're said before walking out in front of him ending the conversation.

x

When night fell Daniel pitched the tent while Sha're collected wood for the fire. They hadn't spoken for the rest of the afternoon and Sha're avoided his eyes every time he tried to start a conversation. They sat and ate in silence before Daniel let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I'm pushing you because I know you see what I see about this world."

"How?" Sha're whispered, "How do you know so much about yourself, how have you broken the programming of a slave and how can you remove the collar?"

"I don't know," Daniel replied with a slight shrug, "And I don't know about me exactly. It's not like I can tell you any sort of personal information but I know I'm not a slave and as beautiful as you are I am not going to obey you without question."

Sha're couldn't help but laugh, "But you will obey me?"

"Only if you're nice to me," he threw back.

She ducked her eyes and moved to the water's edge to clean her hands. Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering what he was doing. Under normal circumstances – whatever they were he was sure that he'd never be able to banter with her, never mind string a sentence together. Daniel was sure he'd normally spend most of his time trying to think of the perfect words to begin a conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Sha're said as she sat beside him again.

Daniel shrugged, "Sure."

"Why are you still here?" she asked, "You have somehow managed to remove the collar and you are not under control so why have you stayed with me?"

"Honestly, I know I need your help so I can help the others trapped here," he replied, "Besides I'd rather not leave you alone to wander around on your own."

Sha're laughed, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Daniel shrugged making her laugh even more.

x

The small tent was quiet as Sha're slept; Daniel lay across from her wide awake and lost in thought. He wasn't precisely sure why he was still here, she was right he could leave at any time but he didn't want to leave her. There was something about this woman that Daniel needed, it had nothing to do with the programming they'd given him –Daniel had broken that weeks ago somehow, it was something deeper than that.

Sha're turned and her eyes opened, as she stared at him Daniel found himself moving closer and without thought he touched his lips to hers. Daniel kissed her sinking in to it shocked when she jerked away her hand flying to her mouth.

"I am breaking enough laws by not reporting that you can remove the collar," she gasped sitting up and moving away from him, "But I will not break any more for you."

Daniel stared at her bemused, "What?"

"What we just did is forbidden," Sha're told him.

Daniel stared at her for a few more minutes before asking, "Kissing is forbidden?"

When she nodded he began to laugh.

"Why is that funny?" Sha're demanded sharply.

"Sha're, I've seen some of the things done in the 'Pleasure Bureaus'," Daniel replied, "Kissing is extremely tame."

She frowned at him, "It is banned by law."

"So," he moved closer to her again, "You didn't like it? Me kissing you?"

Sha're's breathing deepened, "I did."

Daniel's hand gently stroked her cheek, "Then break the law."

Sha're was about to say something else but couldn't as Daniel's lips touched hers again. The kiss deepened and she lay back with Daniel resting upon her. Sha're pulled Daniel's top off taking in a deep breath as his lips left hers for a brief moment. They undressed one another and Sha're suddenly realised that she was about to lose her virginity to the man her mother had chosen for her but she didn't care now. At the moment he entered her Daniel held her close whispering in her ear to assure her before things moved on. As they moved together Daniel's eyes locked with Sha're's and she knew that no woman on her world had ever experienced this feeling with someone programmed to have sex with them. What was happening between her and Daniel was real.

x

They'd been lying in silence for a while after they'd parted, Daniel's arm resting across her waist as he spooned up behind her.

"Who are you?" Sha're whispered.

"I have no idea," he breathed in her ear, "All I know is I don't belong on this world but I don't want to leave you."

Sha're closed her eyes before turning to him, "This scares me. My world doesn't allow what just happened between us."

"I know," he pulled her closer, "We'll find a way if you still want me in a few weeks. I have a feeling I usually drive people away."

Sha're kissed him softly.

"You know that's forbidden, don't you?" he teased.

Sha're chuckled, "I don't care anymore," she pulled him closer and onto her so she could enjoy the feeling of him again.

* * *

"What's that?" Daniel asked the next morning as they were packing the tent to start their journey again.

Sha're looked at the pills in her hand and shrugged; "Now I am no longer a virgin I need to take them. They help ensure I will conceive a child when the time is right."

"Don't take them," Daniel said, as she frowned at him he continued, "Sha're, you know there's something odd going on here. Do you want to trust that they're not drugging you for some other reason?"

"Do you think my mother would allow that?" Sha're challenged.

"Do you think she'd even know?" he replied.

Sha're looked down at the two white tablets she was holding in her hand before she nodded. She trusted him and decided to trust his instincts. Daniel leaned down and kissed her making her frown at him.

"You must remember to act like a slave, Dan'iel," she reminded him.

"In public," he replied with a grin before theatrically looking around, "We're completely alone here."

Sha're shook her head before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, as they parted she smiled at him, "We need to start moving again."

x

"So, why are we going to this place?" Daniel asked.

Sha're sighed softly, "I have some scrolls for their library and I wish to look at some of their writings for my studies."

Daniel nodded, "Okay."

Sha're looked up at him, she knew that what was happening between them was completely forbidden but she couldn't stop it.

"Dan'iel," she started, "You must remember you are a slave, you must behave in the proper manner when we are there."

"So pushing you against the wall and kissing you into insensibility is out of the question?" he teased, at her frown Daniel chuckled, "I've been living in your house for long enough that I know the rules. Don't worry."

Sha're rolled her eyes at him, "If you do regain the knowledge of who you were before you came to me then I would love to know where your sense of humour comes from."

"Me too."

Sha're shook her head, laughing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close to him while they walked.

About an hour later Sha're pulled away and fixed herself, they were almost at the Monastery so she has to ensure they were both acting as they should. Daniel said nothing when she pulled away from him, fixing the slave collar back around his neck.

x

"Greetings," the young woman at the front door said as they reached the Monastery.

Sha're inclined her head respectfully, "Greetings. I am Sha're, daughter of Najia, I have an appointment to see the Higher Sister."

"Of course," the girl smiled at her, "Sister Mari is expecting you. Your slave can stay here," she continued as she looked Daniel up and down, "I can find some use for him."

Sha're pushed down the sharp annoyance at that before she shook her head, "I'm afraid I need him for this."

An annoyed grimace covered the other woman's face for a second before she smiled again, "Follow me, please."

Sha're motioned Daniel to follow her as she started walking up the large staircase. She had visited here only once before and once again she was astonished by how beautiful this building was. Glancing back she saw Daniel studying the architecture with a look of awe on his face. When they reached the Higher Sister's door the young woman knocked before opening the door without waiting for an answer.

"Sha're," the elderly woman sitting behind the desk stood to greet her, "Welcome back. I have a room set aside for you and a small area within our library while you are here."

"You are as generous as always," Sha're smiled at the older woman, "Sister, I also have several things for your library from my mother. Dan'iel."

Daniel stepped forward and handed over the scrolls Najia had sent with them, setting them carefully on the desk in front of the woman who was looking at him with distaste.

"Why is your slave handling such important documents?" Mari asked a slight edge to her voice.

"Dan'iel is more than capable of handling scrolls such as this," Sha're replied softly, "It is why I brought him here."

Mari nodded, "Well, if that is so then I have use for him while you are here."

"I require Dan'iel's assistance while we are here," Sha're replied, "It is the other reason I brought him with me."

Mari nodded, "Then I will have Sister Aby show you to your room and tomorrow morning you can begin the work you are here to do."

* * *

Sha're sighed softly as she snuggled close to the man lying beside her. They would have to move soon so they could get some breakfast before going to the library but for the moment she could enjoy being in Daniel's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked softly as he pressed his lips to her temple.

"Of finding a place we could go to be alone for a few days," Sha're whispered, "So I don't feel like any moment someone will take you away from me."

Daniel stroked her hair, "I know but I promise I will do everything to make sure no one knows that we are anything but slave and mistress."

Sha're moved and looked down at him, "Thank you," she murmured before she kissed him.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her beneath him pressing his body to hers as he nuzzled at her neck. Sha're moaned softly and surrendered to him.

x

"I am not sure that we should allow her full access to the records," Sister Gul asked, "Her reputation shows her to be very intelligent."

Mari shook her head, "She is studying the separation of the cities. It will go nowhere near information we do not want her to know."

"She seems unwilling to be parted from her slave," Gul noted with a chuckle.

Mari smiled also, "From what I have heard she has only just started having sex, it is not unusual for someone who waits so long to get attached to their first."

"But she is…"

"She is a scholar," Mari reminded the younger woman, "Due to her studies she was not required to lose her virginity within the month of her eighteenth birthday."

"I will watch over them," Gul stated, "And ensure that neither finds something they should not."

x

Sha're smiled as she finished copying the passages she required before passing the final scroll to Daniel.

"That is our work here complete," she announced to him, "Wait for me at the doors while I say goodbye to the Higher Sister."

Daniel gave a slight nod before beginning to pack the bag for her. Sha're left him and headed to the office of Mari.

Sha're knocked and waited for the call to enter, as she stepped into the office she gave a gentle nod of her head in deference to the woman before her.

"I wanted to thank you before I left for your generosity," Sha're said as she reached the desk, "I am hoping that the information I found here will allow me to finish my thesis."

Mari smiled, "It was wonderful to meet you once more and I hope you will come back for a longer visit next time."

"So do I," she took the other woman's offered hand for a moment before leaving.

As she headed down to meet Daniel Sha're nodded to anyone she met feeling light and happy. She'd been working so hard on this paper that knowing she was almost finished was a wonderful feeling.

"Let's go," she told Daniel when she reached him.

* * *

Kasuf was sitting in his study reading when movement on the road outside his window caught his eye. As he focussed on the people coming towards the compound he felt a smile touch his lips. His dearest daughter Sha're was walking towards the gates with some man, Kasuf recognised the travelling garb of a slave and he wondered if this was the one Najia had bought for her.

"Father," Sha're beamed running to him when he met them, "I have missed you."

Kasuf held her tightly; she was the only daughter he had bonded with as the only daughter he had fathered properly.

"You are as beautiful as always," Kasuf kissed her forehead, "Just like your mother."

Sha're beamed glowing in his affection.

"And your travelling companion is?" Kasuf asked glancing at the man standing to one side.

Sha're winced, "This is Dan'iel."

"Your slave," Kasuf noted, "Why have you brought him with you?"

"We were at the monastery and I decided to visit you before returning home," Sha're told him.

Kasuf nodded, "Well, it is time for our evening meal. Come."

Wrapping his arm around Sha're's shoulders he motioned the young man to follow them as they headed into the compound.

x

Sha're knew that coming to see her father was a good idea, she loved spending time with him and she wanted to talk to him about what was happening with Daniel. She knew it was dangerous telling anyone that she was breaking the law with this man but she needed to tell someone. Her father was the only person she felt would understand, she also was almost completely sure he would not report them.

After getting some food they headed up to his study so they could speak in private, Daniel took his meal to one corner allowing them some privacy. Sha're watched as he chose a book and read as he ate.

"Is this the slave your mother insisted you lose your virginity to?" Kasuf asked.

Sha're nodded, "Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" innocence filled her eyes.

"Why did you bring him here?" Kasuf asked, "You have never come to visit me after a trip anywhere. Why now?"

"Father…"

Kasuf reached out and took his hand, "Tell me, my sweet child. I am proud of you no matter what?"

Sha're sighed, "I took your advice that night and pretended to mother. However on our journey to the monastery things happened and…"

"And?" he encouraged.

Sha're glanced at the man sitting across the room engrossed in a book, "I care about him, Father. More than I should care about a slave."

"Oh Sha're," he sighed.

"I did not mean to," she whispered, "But we kissed and made love. I am not taking the medication to control my desires and I do not feel anything unusual."

Kasuf rested his hand on her cheek, "Oh my dear Sha're."

"I know it is against the law," she whispered, "I know but it is the strangest of feelings, Father."

Kasuf moved and gently kissed her forehead, "I have always known you were different. You should visit your brother, he is due to leave for the other compound tomorrow for his studies. He will want to see you."

x

Daniel saw Sha're leave the room and looked over to find her father motioning him to the table. Taking a deep breath he carefully placed the marker back in the book before setting it on the shelf then he stood and walked over to the man waiting for him.

"Sit," Kasuf invited, "We should talk."

"Okay," Daniel sat wondering what they were going to talk about.

Kasuf took a drink as he studied Daniel who sat waiting, he'd been on this planet long enough to know what was expected of him.

"Sha're is the first child I fathered," Kasuf started, "She is the one daughter I know as she is the daughter of the woman I love and I have always known she is brilliant."

Daniel nodded, "She is."

"What is happening between you is dangerous," Kasuf stated, "I have always known that she would not be happy following the path her friends have taken."

"I'm not sure I…"

"Love her," Kasuf stated, "Support her and she will help free this world."

"Free it from what?"

Kasuf sighed, "Itself."


End file.
